This application requests funds for an IVIS Spectrum, an in vivo small animal imaging system for preclinical research use manufactured by Caliper Life Sciences (Hopkinton, MA). The IVIS Spectrum is an advanced in vivo imaging system for imaging of deep tissue bioluminescent and fluorescent sources in whole animals. It features an optimized set of high efficiency filters and spectral un-mixing algorithms that allow imaging of bioluminescent and fluorescent reporters across the blue to near infrared wavelengths. It also offers single- view 3D tomography for both fluorescent and bioluminescent reporters that can be analyzed in an anatomical context using a Digital Mouse Atlas. The IVIS Spectrum incorporates a custom fused silica 1 inch CCD with a FOV between 3.5 cm and 25 cm, a quantum efficiency of 85% between 500-700nm and a true f/1 lens. The combination of these specifications provides for highly sensitive bioluminescent imaging with a dynamic range of 11 orders of magnitude. For fluorescence imaging, the IVIS Spectrum can use either trans-illumination or epi-illumination to illuminate in vivo fluorescent sources. This capability allows 3D diffuse fluorescence tomography such that both source localization and concentration can be determined. The instrument is equipped with narrow band excitation and emission filters that assist in significantly reducing autofluorescence. In combination with the spectral unmixing tools, this allows the separation of signals from multiple fluorescent reporters within the same animal. The IVIS Spectrum will be available to multiple users as part of the Small Animal Imaging Facility (SAIF) at the University of Pennsylvania. It will be placed in the newly renovated 2,100 sq ft. Core Facility adjacent to the 9.4 T small animal MR, micro-PET and CT, and animal ultrasound systems, adjacent to a 400 cage animal vivarium with advanced animal handling and surgery rooms. The IVIS Spectrum will add considerable functionality to the SAIF at the University of Pennsylvania. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application requests funds for an IVIS Spectrum system for preclinical optical imaging of mice. The system is unique in that it can provide three-dimensional bioluminescence and fluorescence images in a format that is easily co-registered with images from other modalities. The system will be located adjacent to existing small animal MRI and ultrasound scanners and used to develop and enhance multi-modality imaging in mouse models of human disease.